big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
QBT Alvin and the Gruesome Robot
QBT Alvin and the Gruesome Goobot is the 12th episode of ShapeTales, and the second QBT Alvin episode. Plot Percy Rectangle and Lil' Rectangle are leaving a movie theater and are cornered by a shady Pyramid (Pyramid #3 (the "Milk Money Bandit")) who asks them for a nickel. Percy refuses, but the Pyramid then demands the money he is carrying for milk money. After stealing the money and escpaing to the rooftops with his loot, QBT Alvin (Alvin the Triangle) confronts him and shakes the stolen money off of him before throwing him into Officer Scooter's patrol car. Soon after, he begins reviewing his capture technique with his butler, Alfred (Fear), but in the process accidentally knocks an unfinished plant off the ledge. The plant gets caught on some telephone wires on the way down, where a woman is gossiping on the phone, then falls into the sewers where the gossip brings the plant to life. The next morning, Alfred is speaking at a school and tells the teacher he needs to go home and "recharge his batteries" (meaning he needs to rest). Little Johnny Cylinder and Little Trixie Cylinder take the figure of speech literally and jump to the false conclusion that Alfred is a robot. As they walk home, discussing what they had heard Alfred say, they encounter a small talking robot. Similar robots begin to appear throughout town, spreading the rumor. Alvin and Alfred are tending to a garden when Alfred heads inside to answer the phone. Another robot appears and tries to spread the rumor, but Alvin doesn't listen. Alfred then calls Alvin in. Mayor Triangle (Madame Triangle) informs him that strange robots are growing all over the city and saying that the story that Alfred is a robot is a rumor. Suiting up as QBT Alvin, he dives into action. QBT Alvin manages to find a robot and attempts to shred it with a robot whacker, which malfunctions. Back at the Alvin-Cave, Alfred discovers that all the robots are connected to a "Mother Robot" underground. Upon arriving in the sewer, QBT Alvin meets the Mother Robot and is quickly overpowered. Alfred learns the citizens are afraid of him, saying that he is a "killer robot with laser eyes." Suddenly, the Mother Robot breaks free out from underground and snatches Alfred, but the citizens refuse to help. Little Johnny's Dad arrives and asks what's going on. The Mother Robot says she heard the story from "very reliable sources." Little Johnny and Little Trixie confess that they took Alfred literally and started the rumor. Dad explains to them that "even if it's true, Circle doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He want us to spread nice words." Dad's words cause flowers to grow on the Mother Robot. Little Johnny and Little Trixie decide that the way to save Alfred is to spread good words about him. They convince the citizens that Alfred is not a robot. The Mother Robot continues sprouting flowers until she transforms into a giant flower. Then out come QBT Alvin from underground, until then everyone knows that. Trivia *This was the last episode to be rendered entirely in Softimage. *This was the final QBT Alvin episode to be released on VHS. *The scene at the beginning involving QBT Alvin apprehending the Pyramid was a concept originally intended to be part of the previous QBT Alvin episode, but it was cut due to time. *This episode is shown in the 2015 action thriller film 'Agent 47'. *This was the first and only episode to feature a pentagon. After this episode, Big World stated that if they ever do crowd scenes that they would all be rectangles and cylinders. *When Alvin is talking to the mayor of Bumblyburg on his phone, you'll notice there is no cord but an antenna. The reason for the antenna is because animating cords is difficult. *This is the first ShapeTales episode not to feature Jimmy. The poster with him and Alvin in the back of the classroom doesn't count as his appearance. *This was the first episode Marc Vulcano worked on. *This video was first premiered at the Hard Rock Cafe at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. *Stock footage from QBT Alvin! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater! was used before cutting to Percy Rectangle being confronted by the Gruesome Robot. *In the sewer, where QBT Alvin presses the wrong button on his weapon and drops powder, it was considered at one point that QBT Alvin blow the power on the Mother Robot, but it was later dropped to prevent making it look like QBT Alvin is snorting it. *This was the first and only episode not to feature the regular countertop. Although there's no beginning countertop, the ending countertop shows QBT Alvin and Alfred in the Alvin-Cave instead of on the kitchen countertop. The countertop also lacks the "What We Have Learned" song and the "Circle Made You Special" message, though the duo do still read a verse from the Bible and conclude the episode, though in a fashion that involves QBT Alvin turning off a screen and the screen "shutting off" in a TV "shutoff" fashion. *Because stock footage was used, the lighting from it has different contrast to the real episode. *The previews menu has a preview for the next episode. *The Pyramid states Percy has $1.28, but when QBT Alvin shakes the money off the Pyramid, the money he drops is actually $0.37. Was Percy somehow able to hold on to the other $0.97 or did the Pyramid still have said $0.97 without QBT Alvin realizing it when he shook the $0.37 off him? *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot, Madame Triangle, and Jonah: A ShapeTales Movie. *The Milk Money Bandit is a reference to the bandits from Flibber-o-Loo where they steal Alvin's milk money, which makes sense because Pyramid 3 played one of those bandits. *On the streets their are street signs that say Vischer Street and Nawrocki Road. These are references to ShapeTales co-creators Phil Nawrocki and Mike Vischer. *A few mentions from the previous QBT Alvin episode: **Percy and his brother remembering what happened before when they left the movies. **Scooter saying it's another space alien, and him listening to I Can Be Your Friend in the car. *The weed's smile after her creation is somewhat similar to Jim Carrey's smile from "The Mask". *Dad Cylinder's line about Alfred having teenagers inside him that know karate is a reference to the Power Rangers series. *The phrase "Sweet, Sweet Petunia" would later be used for a later character. Goofs *In the shot where Little Johnny tells the robot his secret, the glass on her glasses flickers. *Two animation goofs appear after the Mother Robot emerges from the sewers. One is that she's missing her lipstick, and the second is that there's a black hole behind her head. This is noticeable once she grabs Alfred. *One shot shows robots missing their shadows. Category:ShapeTales